Eternal Struggle
by The Black Miroku
Summary: An AU Fic featuring InuyashaFemale Sesshomaru, and Miroku. Takes place in Modern time with ancient overtones.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Struggle

by The Black Miroku

For poor Inuyasha life was a eternal battle, her boyfriend Kouga left her for her best friend Ayame, then her mother Kagome married another man named Naraku. Sitting on the front porch of her Stepfather's house she sighed "Why is life always like this?" she asked no one in particular, just then something hit her in the back of her head "OW!?" she cried out "Who threw that?" she asked looking around, suddenly she heard laughing from behind her but when she turned around no one was there 'hmm, what was that all about?' as soon as she turned back around though she so two, amber orbs staring at her then she heard a voice "Hello miss" her face started to redden and she gulped "What is your name?" the stranger asked, Inuyasha gulped and said "I..I..Inuyasha" the stranger then smirked and said rather politely "Greetings Inuyasha This one is named..." but the stranger couldn't finish what he was saying because her mother opened the door thus pushing inuyasha foward and into a kiss with the stranger making heat pool between her legs and causing her to blush madly "Inuyasha there you... opps sorry honey i came to get you for supper but it seems your a bit occupied" Said Kagome in an innocent voice she then closed the door and Inuyasha scooted back with a dreamy look in her eye's "W...w...what did you say your name was?" she asked him "My name is Sesshomaru" he replied. "S...Sesshomaru?" she said. 'I think i've heard of him before...' "Aren't you the Heir to the Western Lands?" She asked "Ah...so you have heard of me!" Sesshomaru said rather quickly "have you also heard that i'm looking for a mate?" Sesshomaru seductivly "Oh my" said Inuyasha blushing "but i'm only 16 how am I suposed to..." she was cut off by Sesshomaru "I didn't say you now did I?" This angered her she "Hmph'ed" and went inside yelling "I didn't want to be your mate anyway!" and then she thought 'even if that was the best kiss I ever had...not even Kouga that skrawny wolf treated me that gentlely' while Sesshomaru thought 'but she is rather lovely and female Inu youkai even hanyou are rare, this is gonna be fun.'

Next chapter: Miroku makes his appearence (ah sensai's here) and we meet Naraku and find out more about Kagome, plus a wet dream by ??? (i'll let you find out)

(author's notes)

This is one-hundred percent original you'll find it no where else on the web.

Inuyasha and all related characters are property of their creater which is not me and i'm making no profit from this so you can't sue me. Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Struggle

Chapter 2

Appearence of a monk

It was hot today but Inuyasha still wore her trademark Firerat robes. "sheesh its boring around here" "and the only person who I can talk to is Kikyo and she's weird" She sighed "and then theres that thing about last night"

Start Flashback

Inuyasha ran toward her mother's room because she heard a sqeak "Mom?" she cracked the door open and all most lost it. Her mother was having Tenticle sex with Naraku but thankfully for her they were finishing up. pant, pant, pant, oh Naraku honey that was good..." Kagome said "I hoped it felt good" replied Naraku

End Flashback

"Oi, this is boring" said Inuyasha "Inuyasha, How are you?" Called Kikyo 'oh, no speak of the devil' thought Inuyasha as Kikyo sat down next to her "Inuyash have you been avoiding me?" Said an annoyed Kikyo 'maybe' "of course i'm not" answered Inuyasha as Kikyo grabbed her hand and Inuyasha stiffened as Kikyo leaned near here ear and said " why don't we go out sometime?" "Excuse me ladies" Inuyasha and Kikyo look up to see a Young man about 6'0" and sporting a ponytail along with a staff in blackish-purple robes " I'm looking for a women called Inuyasha i heard from a kitsune outside of the viliage that she's of age." Inuyasha blushed and repiled "Why do you need me and what is your name?" "oh i'm sorry my name is Miroku and I want you to bear my children."


End file.
